Connfessions Sex
by wDsgoth
Summary: Bill and Tom both have something that they want to tell each other. but are not sure on how to proceed. WARNING: TWINCST!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bill and/or Tom Kaulitz. I am just borrowing him. He he!**

This is my first Fanfic so please be nice. And please Review.

________________________________________________________________________________

Bill laid his head down on his white pillow, massaging his flawless temples as he concentrated. He was imagining his twin brother, Tom Kaulitz, and his warm and comforting smile that couldn't mean no more than brotherly love. Bill was secretly in deep passionate love with his brother, Tom. He loved him more than the band, clothes, and even life its self. He would die for him if it would make Tom happy. It would seem that since Bill was so in love with Tom, you would think it would hurt him to imagine him but actually the exact opposite. Tom's smile was always comforting for Bill, even if it was just a brotherly love smile.

Bill was doing this, hoping it might comfort his nerves from the horrid nightmare he just had. It was a nightmare he had quite often (especially to Bill since this is the only dream he has had more than twice). In this horrid and gruesome nightmare, he had finally worked up the courage to tell Tom how he felt about him.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Tomi, there is something I want to talk to you about," said the fabulous, flamboyant, teen.

"What is it, Billa?" asked the older twin sitting on the white, Italian sofa

"Its…well… err…I love Tomi," the words flowed out in one deep breathe.

"I love you to Billa. We're brothers, of course we love each other,"

"No, I mean I love you…more than a brother," said Bill cautiously.

"What do you mean, Bill," asked Tom confused at what his brother was saying. It almost frightened him for he was on the verge of realizing what the meaning behind his brother's words were.

"I mean I am in lovewith you, Tom!" Bill said. It came out in rush and sounded almost mean.

"What! You Sick freak!!!! I am your god damn BROTHER for Hell's sake. How can you say that?" Tom demanded as he stood up. Bill had never seen him so mad before. It scared the hell out Bill.

"Because it's true," mumbled the scared teen as he looked in his brother's eyes searching for anything other than anger.

"YOU FREAK!!!! I **NEVER** WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!"

Then Tom stormed out of the house not ever intending to see his now heart broken brother and the person who loved him more than everything combined and doubled.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Bill kept trying to forget the dream and tried to focus on the picture he had locked in his head.

It always comforted him when he would imagine Tom like this, drop dead beautiful. Bill had started to calm down when he heard a light knock across his bedroom. It came from the door

The door barely opened and a the most beautiful person in the universe (well to Bill anyways) peeked his fully haired head inside. "Billa, are you awake? I heard you screaming."

"Yea, Tomi. I'm fine; just had a horrible nightmare." The worst nightmare for Bill to have actually.

"Oh." Then Tom stepped inside the huge room walking slowly from sleepiness to sit down on the bed beside his brother. "Do you want to talk about?" Tom said to his messy haired brother while looking in his gorgeous, chocolate eyes.

"No I'm fine. I am just going to stay up for a little while," All night was more like it for Bill knew he wasn't going to get any more sleep

"Do you want me to stay up with you?" Tom asked more awake now.

"If you want to."

So Tom and his thin and metro sexual brother stayed up, talked, and watched TV until Tom couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

"Tomi, why don't you go on to bed? You are exhausted," Bill said.

"Okay. Are you going to be okay?" Tom asked in one big yawn as he stood up.

"Yea. I'll be fine….Hey wait. Why don't we make it like old times?" Bill said patting the bed signaling for his brother to climb back into the bed with him. In "the old times" Bill and Tom would sleep together 'cause their house was so small it only had two bedrooms.

"Okay!" Tom said smiling. He loved his brother. Secretly. Nobody knew nor was anybody going to if he got his way. He felt exactly the same way Bill did for him even though they didn't know it. Tom climbed into the king sized bed on his back. Once Bill thought his brother was asleep, which didn't take long since he was already sleepy, he decided to roll over and lay on his brother's muscular, tan and beautiful chest. He acted like he was asleep so Tom wouldn't roll him off if he had been awake. Tom then wrapped his arm around Bill and pulled him slightly closer forcing Bill to lay in the center, and most comfortable art of Tom's chest. It was like laying on a cloud to Bill…..or better.

_He is just asleep but I don't care I am LOVING this, _Bill thought to himself. And it was true. All of it except that Tom wasn't asleep, but Bill didn't know that though.

Bill was the first to wake up. He was so comfortable. Laying on Tom like this gave him the best sleep of his life. He didn't want to move. He looked at the clock. _Oh shit! We have an interview with __Cosmo Girl__ today! Crap if I don't get up I'm going to cause us to be late. _Bill thought and quickly but carefully nuzzled out of Tom's grip, got out of bed and ran to go jump in the shower.

Tom wake up shortly after Bill got in the shower. "Billa?" Tom said rubbing his eyes.

"In here Tomi!" Bill said from the huge shower. Tom looked at the clock and assumed that Bill was just washing his hair since it was so late in the morning. So he got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready himself. He looked in the bathroom and didn't see Bill in the giant bathroom so he walked in there. He turned the corner of the bathroom and saw his unbelievable gorgeous brother naked in the shower.

He watched as water came down from his long, sexy, wet hair, down his thin and flawless back as it came down his sexy lovable ass. Seeing Bill like this bad Tom so hard. Then he looked and he saw Bill's dick in between his legs. It was so huge. And as water dripped down from it and on to the shower floor it only make Tom harder. He was so hard right now that there was no use in trying to hid it.

Bill then turned around. "TOM. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Bill screamed as he tried to cover himself up. But it was useless.

"SORRY!!!!!" Tom lied. He was glad he saw his brother like this it made him happy. VERY happy. Then the phone started ringing.

Tom ran and got the phone while slamming the door behind him. It was Georg. He said that the interview had been cancelled so it was a free day for them. Tom yelled the news to Bill through the door.

Bill rinsed the last suds out of his hair and, letting the warm water caress his body before turning off the shower. He took his time blow drying his hair, but decided not to poof and let it dangle down his shoulders. He scanned his eyeliner but didn't put on any, as the didn't have anything to do today. He stepped into the closet that was connected to both his room and his bathroom. He put on his favorite pair of favorite pair of regular jeans, they were dark and the cut was low-rise-boot cut, and a shirt he got from Abercrombie and Fitch. (one of his favorite designers) after he was dressed he stepped out of the closet and into his bedroom finding Tom sitting on his bed with his head hung in shame.

"B-Bill!" Tom yelped as soon as he saw that his drop dead beautiful brother had entered the room, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you! I thought you were just washing your hair since it was so late.!!!"

"It's okay Tomi," Bill answered his worried brother, "It was just an accident. It's not that important"

"Okay." Tom whispered Tom. His cheeks still red from embarrassment.

They both smiled as their thoughts synchronized . They then simultaneously said each other's name.

"You go first," said the twins together. Then they both smiled.

"I'll go first," said Tom still smiling. "Bill I love you. I love you more than anything. And no, I don't just love you, I am IN-LOVE with you!"

There was a moment of silence then. Tom then shed a tear 'cause his brother just sat there and didn't say a thing. Then suddenly, Bill pressed his full lips to his brother's. Bill's tongue quickly came through his lips as he opened his mouth. Tom quickly fit the shape of his mouth to his strikingly handsome brother. As he did this he opened his mouth and let his brother's tongue into his mouth. _GOD, he taste so DELISIOUS!!!! _The twins thought simultaneously.

Bill entwined his hands into his Tom's hair. They then fell back, not either one of them noticing, and then rolled over so Tom was on top. Tom was the one to break the kiss. Then he started kissing Bill's jawbone and in each kiss Tom's tongue would stick out a little bit and tickle Bill's skin. Bill moaned from pleasure. He then kissed down his neck and tugged ever so slightly on the collar of Bill's shirt. Bill lifted up and Tom took off his shirt. Then before he laid back down, Bill took off Tom's shirt so they were both shirtless.

Tom and Bill kissed passionately again then Tom started kissing down Bill's, now shirtless, body. He reached his brother's hip, and started unbuckling Bill's belt, followed by unbuttoning his pants. Bill slightly lifted his hips so Tom could pull his brother's pants off. Tom did so. Tom brushed his hand across Bill's boxers, massaging his dick. He took his mouth and pulled off Bill's boxers with his teeth.

Bill started panting, slightly as Tom licked Bill's enormous length. He grabbed it at the base then put it in his mouth. As Tom's mouth went up and down on the long, black haired teen, Bill let out a lovable groan. Tom took his mouth off and sucked on Bill's balls. Bill kept panting.

Tom stopped and looked up at Bill then said, "Now, it's my turn."

"Okay," Bill said with a smile coming across his face.

Bill flipped over and grabbed the lube in his nightstand. He handed it to Tom saying, "We will need this." Tom just smiled and took off his pants. Bill just stared at his brother's amazingly, fabulous length. Finally the stare was broke when Bill suddenly felt something cold on his asshole.

"It's just the lube. Billa. It will warm up in a minute," Tom assured the slender teen.

"Okay, Tomi," Bill said to his lovely brother. Bill groaned painfully as Tom inserted his finger to stretch his brother's tight ass.

"Oh . Tomi!!!" Bill said as he began to start panting again. Tom inserted another finger, and started moving them in and out of bill. Bill let out a groan of pleasure as Tom started moving his fingers. Tom then curled his fingers inside Bill and hit his prostate. Bill let out a groan of pleasure.

"Oh God. Tom do that again," Bill commanded. Tom did as he was told and Bill started panting even harder.

Tom pulled his fingers out and covered his huge length in lube. Then he slowly and carefully inserted it into Bill. Tom felt so big inside him. Tom started moving in and out of his beautiful brother, finding his special spot fairly easy.

Bill wrapped his legs around Tom's waist. "Oh. Tom I going to come." Bill said and moments later he did. Tom came shortly after inside Bill. 'That feels so weird yet I love it' Bill thought feeling his brother's come inside him.

Tom pulled his now soft cock out of his twin and fell beside him on the bed, cuddling Bill and pulling him closer to him. Bill rolled over so he could face his fabulous brother. "I am so glad my first time was with you. I loved every second of it" Bill said before yawning.

"I couldn't agree more." they rolled over slightly so Bill could lay his head on Tom's chest. And that's how they fell asleep.


End file.
